Phone Calls, Sharpie Highs, and Lack of Sleep
by Chibi-Penguin-Chan
Summary: Hermione fixes Harry's 2way mirror...HHr.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello and welcome to another great story by Hurt Deep Inside. I** **promise that I will finish my other Fanfics, but I just got off the phone with my best friend, and I just had to write this story! I would also like to point out that for the sake story it's called 'phone calls' when it's really a… I guess you would call it a 'mirror call' but that doesn't sound right. And I would also like to point out that in this story, Dumbledore didn't die, and Harry never dated Ginny. So without further ado, here's the new story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Sharpie, but I do own all the books and a number of Sharpies! **

Phone Calls, Sharpie Highs, and Lack of Sleep 

"Harry?" Hermione asked tentatively.

"I'm still not sure how you managed to do this," Harry whispered into the mirror that Hermione had sent him with his last letter.

"It's not that hard, I just a matter of finding that mirror you cracked, realizing that there was no hope of fixing it, and duplicating the spell, now we have the two-way mirror!"

"How do you manage to do that kind of stuff?" Harry asked in awe.

"It wasn't that hard, besides, if anyone related to you could do it, it couldn't have been to hard," Hermione said smirking.

"Don't talk about my family like that," Harry said in a mock hurt voice. "Except maybe the Dursley's," he added as an after thought.

"Oh, I'm so incredibly sorry, I might have to stay shut up in my room for weeks to get over the grief I have caused you. I'm so sorry Harry." Hermione sighed sadly, but her strait face didn't last long. She began laughing, and so did Harry.

"Are you trying to get me in trouble?" Harry asked as he heard the sounds of the floorboards creaking under his Uncle's massive weight.

"I wasn't planning on it, but it is an added bonus."

"If I get in trouble, I won't be able to see you and Ron over the summer," Harry remaindered her.

"Is that a threat or a promise?" Hermione asked, frowning slightly as though she was trying to solve a particularly hard problem.

"Shut up!" Harry said tapping the mirror with his wand so it went blank. He waited a while and Hermione's face came back in the mirror.

"That wasn't very nice!" she said mocking a hurt voice.

"And what you said was?" Harry asked sarcastically.

"Yes it was, thank you," Hermione said firmly.

"I have half a mind to hang up on you."

"No you don't. You only have half a mind in the first place, therefore you only have a quarter of a mind to hang up on me."

Harry just stared into the mirror watching Hermione smirk at him. "Smart ass," he finally muttered.

"Better than a dumb ass!" Hermione exclaimed cheerfully.

"Hey, is it possible to make a 3-way mirror?" Harry asked, choosing to ignore Hermione's last comment.

Hermione thought about it for a moment, "theoretically no. The mirror is only capable of showing you one other person. But for a while, they didn't have 3-way calling on a phone, and I'm sure I would be able to do it, you'd have half the mirror showing my face, and the other half showing whoever else you were trying to call. I would assume that would be Ron, right?"

"Yeah, I think that between the two of us, we might have a full brain, that way you're more entertained."

Hermione looked thoughtful for a moment, "I don't know. You two are both morons, so I don't think you'll have a full brain. But I'm amused by just your stupidity, and I don't think that Won-Won wants to spend days on end talking to us."

"They broke up, why do you still bring that up?"

"Because I feel that it's my duty to remind him that he is way stupider than you. I mean really! How can anyone be so shallow as to like her? That's almost as bad as liking Cho!"

"Ok," Harry said trying to figure out if he should drop the subject or not.

"So," Hermione began continuing the conversation as if Ron had never entered it. "How are the Dursley's treating you?"

"Oh just splendidly! It's been a real treat living with them! I don't want this vacation to ever end!" Harry said sarcastically. "They've been great, just yesterday they said that if I leave my room again, then I won't get food for a week!"

"That's horrible!" Hermione gasped.

"Send me food, and it won't be so bad," Harry said with a pleading look in his eyes.

"You left your room?" Hermione said shaking her head.

"I had to go to the bathroom," Harry said defensively.

"I'll send food tomorrow. When did this horrible punishment start?"

"Today, and boy am I starving!"

Hermione shook her head once again. "It's 12:00, they started yesterday," she managed to say glancing at her clock.

"It's midnight already? I hadn't noticed"

"Do you think we should get off the mirror and get some sleep? It is pretty late."

"Midnight isn't late. 6:00 is late."

"How is 6 later than 12?"

"I meant 6:00am, without going to bed. I thought you were the smart one?"

"Talking to you tends to lower the intelligence level."

"So if I talk to you throughout the entire summer break, then by the time we get back to school, you'll be as talented as Neville!" Harry said laughing as Hermione shuttered at the thought.

"I can't wait for our 7th year at Hogwarts!" Hermione said excitedly. "We should be getting our school letters really soon, I wonder who'll be Head Boy and Girl…"

"You know you're going to be Head Girl," Harry said simply.

"Don't say that, because then when the letter comes, and I'm not Head Girl, I'll come after you for building up my confidence!"

"I'm shaking," Harry said trying to conceal a grin but failing miserably. "I suppose that defeating Voldemort was just a warm up for you. Then again, you know where I live, and could probably get into Hogwarts easier than Voldemort, and once you're there, it wouldn't be to hard for you to hex me."

"That's right. You should be very afraid," Hermione said laughing at how much thought Harry had given this.

"Shh," Harry said quickly hiding the mirror underneath his pillow. Vernon Dursley had just entered the room to check on his least favorite person in the world.

"Who were you talking to?" He snarled at Harry's back.

Harry lifted his head slowly, rubbed his eyes, and looked at his Uncle making sure to look as though he had just woken up. "Huh?" he said looking at Uncle Vernon with unfocused eyes.

"You know bloody well what I'm talking about!" Uncle Vernon said through clenched teeth. "Who were you talking to?"

"How could I be talking to anyone? You just woke me up," Harry stated rubbing his eyes.

"Get out of bed," Uncle Vernon commanded.

"Why?"

"I'm going to search it."

"For what? You would have been able to see if someone had been hiding in here."

Uncle Vernon stared for a minute, the shrugged; "You could have a cell phone hidden in your bed."

"Why would I have a cell phone? You haven't given me one, and people like me don't use phones. You found that out a couple years ago."

"I heard you laughing."

"I just woke up."

"I heard you talking, and you are pretty good at acting innocent you filthy boy!"

"I talk in my sleep," Harry said truthfully.

Uncle Vernon laughed, "don't lie to me boy!"

"I'm serious, ask Dudley, he's heard me."

Uncle Vernon scowled for a moment, then walked out the door, muttering threats under his breath. Harry waited until he heard his uncle's door close before reaching for the mirror.

"That was a close one," Hermione said from the other end. "But I do have good news!" She held up a small mirror, very similar to the one that she and Harry were speaking on right now. "It should work as a 3-way mirror."

"Are you sure it will work?"

"There's a simple test, I'll just use these two, and you should be able to see two of me!"

"My worst nightmare!"

"Watch it Potter," Hermione said as she raised the third mirror to her face. "Harry Potter," she said clearly.

Harry watched as his mirror was split into two sides, each showing Hermione's tired, yet thrilled looking face. "Nice one!" Harry congratulated her.

"Thanks!" Hermione said wiping one of the mirrors blank. "Nice save with your uncle by the way."

"It wasn't that hard. Dudley really did hear me sleep talking about Cedric in our 5th year."

"That's horrible," Hermione said covering her mouth with her hand.

"It's not that bad, not as bad as being locked in your room for 2 weeks with no food."

"You said it was only a week."

"Uncle Vernon will be pissed at me in the morning, my punishment will have gone up a week. Thought even that isn't as bad as having to talk to you for the past 2 hours," he added as an afterthought.

"Maybe I won't send you food!"

"Then I'll starve and you'll feel guilty about it for the rest of your life."

"How do you know?"

Harry wrapped several blankets around himself like shawls. "Because the inner eye knows," he said in his most misty voice. "I have seen your future, and it is a grave one. You probably won't last through the week, the Grim is everywhere."

Hermione looked in shock at Harry for a moment, but recovered herself quickly. She looked distressed and then said in a quite voice, "How long do I have to live?"

"The inner eye didn't have a chance to see that part, but it knows that your fate will be horrific. You will suffer, but you will be happy about it."

Hermione's strait face vanished instantly, "I'm glad I dropped that subject, that was the worst class I ever had! You do a very good impression of that old fraud," she added.

Harry began to laugh to, but quickly fell silent as he heard footsteps coming up the stairs. It turned out to be a false alarm, and he returned to his previous conversation with Hermione, to find that she was playing with a large collection of Sharpies.

"You collect Sharpies?"

"Yes I do," she said picking up a particularly large one.

"Why would anyone need a Sharpie that big?"

"I bought it when I was getting school supplies for the Muggle School I thought I was going to, but then I got my Hogwarts letter, and the rest is history."

"Why do you need a Sharpie that big?" Harry repeated, dumbfounded.

"It's the only size of Sharpie I didn't have. The sent on this is a lot stronger than most Sharpies though."

"You could get seriously high on one of those," Harry said laughing. "Is that why you collect them?" Hermione rolled her eyes, but didn't answer. Harry took that as a yes, and continued to make fun of her. "I mean really, I know that school is stressful and everything, but you don't need to resort to Sharpie highs!"

"Harry James Potter I'm going to hurt you!"

"The middle name, now I'm really in trouble!"

"Yes you are! How dare you accuse me of being a drug addict!"

"Technically I called you a 'Sharpie addict'." Harry said calmly. Hermione looked as though she was going to blow up and laugh at the same time. "Are you ok Hermione?"

"Oh, yes. I was just wondering what would happen if I mixed a leg-lock curse with a tickle charm."

"Can't be to horrible," Harry said thoughtfully.

"Well the next time I see you, you can tell me from experience. Maybe I'll even throw in an extra curse for fun!"

"I'm buying one of Fred and George's shield hats."

"That won't stop me," Hermione said darkly.

"It will if you're high on Sharpies."

"You're dead Potter!"

"I'm shaking Granger."

They both simultaneously burst out laughing. Hermione yawning cut off their laughing, and then Harry followed suit. "I think we should go to bed," she said as she yawned once more.

"2:00 to late for you?"

"And if it is?"

"Never mind. I'll talk to you later, I'm going to sleep."

"Good night Harry."

"'night Hermione."

And with that, they broke the connection, and fell asleep.

**And there's chapter one! I'm not sure if I should end the story here, or keep going. I could have another chapter, and have Ron in it, but I hate Ron, and will probably kill him off every one of my stories at one point in time, so it might be easier just to leave him out of this one. Anyway review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello and welcome to chapter 2 of Phone Calls, Sharpie Highs, and Lack of Sleep. To ensure my survival, I have decided to continue my story. I hope you like this chapter as much as you like my last one! I'm also going to take some of your suggestions in the story! Enjoy!

Dedication: My best friend Jessie, for saying hilarious things during our phone calls!

Disclaimer: Same as last chapter!

Chapter 2 

"You're going to Romania?" Hermione asked Ron in disbelief. It was midnight and Harry, Hermione and Ron were talking on the bewitched mirror. A week had passed since Harry and Hermione's trial run of the mirror.

"Yeah!" Ron said excitedly. "I'm going to spend more time with Charlie, and work with dragons, and spend my final year at school there!"

"So you've decided to have a quite life?" Harry said laughing. "To much excitement hanging out with us?"

"You're right Harry," Hermione said eyeing Ron suspiciously. "He doesn't seem to feel very sorry that he's leaving us forever," she put a hand to her forehead dramatically, then began to laugh.

"Of course I'll miss you guys!" Ron said quickly. "I didn't mean it like that!"

"We know Ron," Hermione said laughing.

"We're just making fun of you!" Harry said laughing as well.

"You made me feel bad, you should be ashamed of yourselves." Ron said turning red.

"We should," Hermione said smiling

"But we don't!" Harry finished for her.

"You guys are gits," Ron mumbled.

"I think we hurt his feeling Hermione," Harry said looking serious.

"Actually, I think we hurt his ego."

"Shut up!" Ron said, not looking into the mirror.

"We're sorry Ron," Hermione said sounding sincere. "We were just having fun. We've had a stressful year, we deserve to have some fun."

"Yeah, and let's face it, taking the mickey out of you is tons of fun!" Harry said laughing as Hermione ducked out of view of her mirror.

"Pratt," Ron said glaring at Harry.

"Don't mind him Ron," Hermione said, looking at Harry sternly. "He doesn't have the ability to have a conversation without making somebody want to hex him." Ron laughed and looked slightly less ashamed of himself, he at least he looked at the mirror.

"You know, I think will like Romania. I get away from the 'Git-Who-Lived' and his lack of sense of humor."

"And I can't wait for you to go to Romania so we can finally get your replacement," Harry said going misty-eyed as though thinking of a beautiful memory.

"Harry, be nice to Ron," Hermione said. "He won't be with us much longer."

"He's moving, not dyeing." Harry said.

"I'm not sure," Hermione said looking at Ron with concern. "Dragons are known to be very dangerous."

"Charlie lasted this long without being killed," Ron said, looking slightly shaken. "I'll be fine, it's not like I'll be working with dragons all the time, I'll be in school most of the time."

"I hope you're right," Harry said darkly.

"Don't frighten him Harry! He might not leave!"

"Hermione!" Ron said looking abandon. "I thought you said that you guys should be nice to me!"

"No, what she said was that _I _should be nice to you," Harry said trying to remember the entire conversation. "You filthy hypocrite!" he added to Hermione looking insulted.

"We should be nice to Ron," Hermione said seriously. "It's just hard to do."

"Try harder!" Ron said, his ears turning bright red again.

"We're not going to see you for a while," Harry said fairly. "We have to make the best of the time we have left."

"But we should be nicer to him," Hermione said.

"Yeah, you should be nicer to me!"

"Ok, but it won't be much fun," Harry said pretending to pout. "But you guys are right, I'm sorry Ron."

There was silence for a moment and no one seemed to want to break it, if they did, another fight might break out, and no one felt much like fighting at the moment. "Awkward silence," Hermione finally said.

"We manage to talk to each other for the past six years," Harry said thoughtfully. "Yet we run out of things to say during a few hours of a 'mirror call,' that doesn't make a lot of sense."

"We haven't run out of things to say," Ron said. "We just… ok maybe we did run out of things to talk about."

"I've got something to tell you guys!" Hermione said excitedly.

"What?" Harry and Ron said at once.

"My mum's pregnant!"

"And that's good news?" Ron said sounding confused.

"When it's a second child, it is," Hermione explained. "Not when it's your 10th."

"We haven't had 10," Ron said quietly.

"But if your mum was to have another baby, it would be 10 people total," Harry said counting Ron's family members on his fingers.

"No," Ron said counting also. "We'd only have 9; Mum, dad, Charlie, Bill, Fred, George, me and Ginny."

"You forgot Percy," Hermione pointed out.

"I don't count that stupid prat as part of our family," Ron explained. "I can't stand him!"

"Don't blame you," Harry said getting off his bed to make sure the Dursleys were still asleep. "It's cool that you're going to have a new sibling Hermione. I always wondered what it would be like to have a little brother or sister." Harry knew as soon as he said this that it was the wrong thing to say. Another uncomfortable silence had fallen over the trio. "Somebody say something so that I don't feel like a jerk for ending the happy conversation."

"You must miss them a lot, especially after what happened to Sirius," Hermione said softly, she looked close to tears.

"Not what I had n mind," Harry mumbled.

"Sorry," Hermione said quickly.

"Way to go Hermione!" Ron said sounding annoyed. "Way to kill the fun mood we had going on!"

"Harry did that with his little comment," Hermione defended herself.

"That's right," Ron said, finding it harder and harder to keep a strait face. "It's Harry's fault! We should hex him or something."

"That's what Hermione said last night," Harry remembered. "Do you guys hate me that much that you both want to hex me to oblivion?"

"I never said that I wanted to hex you to oblivion, just hex you," Ron pointed out.

"I did," Hermione muttered.

"And neither of you pointed out that you didn't hate me," Harry continued. "One of you wants to abandon me forever, and the other wants to kill me," Harry said counting on his fingers once again. "I really need to pick my friends better."

Hermione and Ron both burst out explanations at once, Harry had a hard time understanding what they were saying. "That was great," he said sarcastically. "Now lets try that one at a time so I can understand you two."

Hermione started the speaking first; "I don't want to kill you Harry! You're my best friend!"

"What she's really saying," Ron explained. "Is that she hates me, and with you gone, You-Know-Who will be unstoppable, so she's going to lie to you, then curse you."

"I didn't hear you defending yourself in there Ronald," Hermione said angrily. "So you don't deny that you can't wait util you abandon Harry!"

"She has a point," Harry said. "But I'd rather be left alone then being jinxed by someone high on Sharpies."

"What?" Ron asked looking from Harry to Hermione. He was both thoroughly amused and completely confused **(A/N: which isn't that surprising, the stupid weasel!). **

"Hermione's addicted to Sharpies," Harry explained and he started laughing again.

"What's a Sharpie?" Ron asked, though he figured it was something bad for Hermione to look that mad at Harry.

"It's a type of marker that are ultra permanent," Hermione informed Ron, because Harry was still laughing. "They're really good for writing your name on school supplies and stuff like that."

"What's so funny about that?" Ron inquired.

"They come in different sizes, and the big ones give you a really good high," Harry said still chuckling. "At least, that's what Hermione tells me."

Wizard or Muggle, anyone understands what high is; Ron burst out laughing, causing Harry to laugh again. "Hermione, I didn't know you were like that," Ron said.

"I'M NOT!" Hermione yelled angrily. Harry stopped laughing and poked his head out his bedroom door to make sure the Dursleys weren't coming down the hall.

When he came back Ron was sitting patiently on his bed and Hermione was gone.

"Where'd Hermione go?" he asked sitting on his bed.

"I'm not sure where she went, but she hung up after muttering 'stupid boys,'" Ron explained seeming bored by his surroundings.

"Thanks for the update," Harry said thinking. "Should you call her back or should I?"

"Well, she called you," Ron said trying to remember what had happened at the beginning of the conversation. "Then you called me, so I think I have to call her because you already called someone." He seemed pleased that he could figure this out.

"We'll go with that," Harry said waiting for Ron to do something, when he didn't Harry became concerned. "Aren't you going to call her?" silence. Harry stared, then he understood. "You just say her name and she'll come up."

"Hermione Granger," Ron mumbled slightly embarrassed.

"Are you guys done being gits?" Hermione asked in a snappish manner.

"We're teenage boys," Harry pointed out. "Ron didn't know how to work the mirror. You're the smart one, shouldn't you know the answer to that?"

"Good point," Hermione said smiling at Harry's honesty. "Ron really didn't know how to use the mirror?"

"So what," Ron said. "At least I'm not addicted to markers."

"They're Sharpies, not markers," Hermione said. "And I know how to take the cap off and everything." Ron turned red, and then broke the connection.

"You know, there's more awkward silences with Ron around," Harry pointed out.

"You're right," Hermione sighed. "Should we call him back?"

"Even if you wanted him to he wouldn't answer."

"Who says I didn't want to talk to him? He's leaving soon, we should spend as much time with him as possible."

"You wouldn't look at him the entire time we were talking," Harry pointed out.

Hermione was dumbfounded, "How did you know that?"

"You were staring, almost determinedly at either me or something in your room," Harry continued.

Hermione was silent for a moment. "We had a fight," she suddenly burst. When I first sent him the mirror, I waited until I knew he had it, and then I called him. I just wanted to make sure it would work. Then we got to talking, and we had a fight."

"About what," Harry asked, not sure if he wanted to know.

Hermione went pink, "It's late I've got to go! Night Harry," she said so fast that Harry could hardly understand her.

"Night," Harry said, but it was to late. Hermione had already hung up, and all that was left in the mirror was his reflection.

Hello! Thank you all for reviewing, it makes me feel special! For my wonderful reviews I have this to say:

**Lady Blue Wolf: I am cool, you're just delusional! Just kidding, thanks for reviewing!**

The Penniless Poet: I loved your review, it's always cool getting long reviews! I'm glad that you made an exception for my story. I'll make sure to take your advice on the next few chapters!

kittykat2005: I'm glad you enjoyed my story, it's always nice to meet a fellow Ron hater! I took your advice and had him move to Romania, but I might kill him off once he's there! hpflwrtr: Is interesting a good thing? 

**LadyAniviel: Don't die until my story's done, I want you to review more!**

The High Queen of Narnia: I triple checked my spelling and grammar.

Jayu: I'm glad you liked the story so much! Thanks for the long review, and I'm glad that you hate Ron too! 

**lil-swt-angel05: I did continue!**

**lili-potter8907: Why would I write a story about Harry and Hermione, and then kill one off? The Sharpie high thing came from my best friend, who made fun of me for having a giant Sharpie; she was the inspiration for the story!**

**Thank you all for reading, and please check out the other story I'm working on. It's on a joint account with my friend Jacen Fan, it's called 'Hermione's Fan Mail' by hpfreaks815. It's really funny, but it's a Hermione/Draco story because it's a sequel to 'Draco's Fan Mail' by Caren H. Please read and review for it! We need more reviews before we can finish the next chapter!**

**Thanks again,**

**Hurt Deep Inside **


	3. Chapter 3

Hello and welcome to the third and possibly last chapter of Phone Calls, Sharpie Highs, and Lack of Sleep! I hope you enjoy reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Just so everyone is clear, this is not a songfic, it just has music in it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sharpies, Harry Potter, or Green Day's 'Give me Novacaine.' I do however own a large collection of Sharpies, all the Harry Potter books, and the Green Day CD!

"What's it like working with dragons Ron?" Hermione asked earnestly. "I saw them at the Triwizard Tournament, but I didn't actually get to be close to them."

"Lucky you," Harry muttered as the image of a large dragon swam into his mind. "By the way Hermione, don't remind me of our 4th year at 11:00, it gives me nightmares." Harry was ignored.

Ron sighed in a reminiscent kind of way. "I remember seeing them as if it was yesterday."

"That would make sense," Harry said laughing, not quite over the lack of sympathy for Cedric's death year. "Because you got there today."

"It's a figure of speech," Ron said angrily.

"It was used improperly," Hermione said in her usual matter-of-fact voice.

"Will you two stop picking on me and change the subject!"

"Ok," Harry said still grinning.

"We wouldn't want to Won-Won to feel upset, would we Harry?"

"No we wouldn't Hermione,"

"So you think we should be nice to him?"

"I never said that!"

"I'm still here you know!" Ron said, clearly annoyed.

"How dare you Hermione!" Harry said in a stern voice. "You let the conversation move away from Won-Won, you should be ashamed of yourself!"

"You're right Harry," Hermione said shaking her head at the floor. "I apologize Ron. Harry and I should have given you all of our attention; we are deeply disgusted by our behavior."

Ron's ears went bright red. "Go get high on Sharpies," he muttered.

"Only if it pleases you oh god of everything," Hermione said bowing into the mirror.

"Shut up!"

"Yeah Hermione!" Harry said pretending to come to his friend's aid. "How can you live with yourself knowing that you displease Ron? I'm shocked and appalled at you."

"Both of you can it!" Ron shouted his entire face turning a shade of purple worthy of Uncle Vernon.

Harry decided that this was the time to point that out. "Whatever you say, my dearest Uncle. I wouldn't want you to turn blue or something; after all, purple is definitely your color.

Ron turned around and looked into a mirror on the wall of his new room. The purple drained from his face and he turned back to his friends. "Do I really look like that?"

"No," Hermione said sarcastically. "The mirror was lying to you. You really look like a unicorn."

Harry laughed and Ron hung up. "I just thought of something," Harry said once he could speak again. "Isn't this illegal? I mean I'm not of age yet, and this is doing magic outside of school."

"I was of age when I performed the spell," Hermione explained. "And technically _you_ (being the only one that isn't of age) didn't perform magic, you just answered a mirror that was talking to you."

"Nice loophole."

"Thank you, and besides, by the time the Ministry finds a way to detect this particular type of spell, find out who did it, and try and convict you, you'll be of age and there won't be anything they can do about it!"

"You beat the system," Harry said affectionately. "I'm so proud of you!"

Hermione blushed slightly, "you can't go through 6 years of school being best friends with Harry Potter and Ron Weasel without learning how to beat the Ministry. The amount of trouble we've gotten into without being punished is amazing." They both shared a quick laugh at the insult to Ron, but were back on subject in no time.

"Yeah it is amazing," Harry said remembering his entire Hogwarts career. "We set out to find the Sorcerer's Stone, brewed an illegal potion in a girl's bathroom, helped a 'dangerous' mass murderer escape, started the DA, and we still managed to make it to our NEWT year. I say that we should be legends by the time we graduate. Fred and George would be proud."

"You're already a legend," Hermione pointed out.

"Yes," Harry said sighing. "But for all the wrong reasons. I'd much rather be remembered for sending Umbridge into the hands of a heard of angry centaurs then for having my a scar on my forehead."

Hermione laughed, "and she was the Headmistress at the time."

"And through it all you were there, and you still managed to be made Head Girl," Harry said. "You amaze me."

"I haven't made Head Girl yet," Hermione said nervously. "I really amaze you?"

"Yeah! Anyone who gets in as much trouble as I do, and manages to have a perfect reputation is astonishing." Hermione didn't say anything, but blushed once more. "So now that you think so highly of me," Harry said trying as hard as he can to get out of the awkward silence. "You'll tell me what you and Ron argued about."

"Who ever said I thought highly of you?"

"That's cold Granger! Here I am complimenting you left and right and you still manage to insult me so easily."

"It's not that hard, Potter!"

"Just tell me what you two argued about," Harry begged.

"No."

"Please!"

"No," Hermione said forcefully.

"Pretty please," Harry tried.

Hermione laughed, "Harry, I'm not going to tell you, if you want to find out, ask Ron!"

"But he hung up," Harry whined.

"Because clearly he doesn't want to talk to you or me."

"And calling him Won-Won has nothing to do with it."

"I have half a mind to hang up on you," Hermione said rudely. "Now change the subject."

Harry sighed knowing that he was defeated. He didn't know what to say next so they sat in silence. Soon music drifted into the conversation.

_Take away the sensation inside_

_Bittersweet migraine in my head_

_It's like a throbbing toothache of the mind_

_I can't take this feeling anymore_

Harry began to laugh, "what are you listening to?"

"It's Green Day!" Hermione said as if Harry had lost his mind. "You do know who Green Day is don't you?"

"I did, but I didn't know you listened to them!" Harry said laughing as the next verse floated into the room.

_Drain the pressure from the swelling_

_This sensations overwhelming_

_Give me a long kiss goodnight_

_And everything will be alright_

_Tell me that I won't feel a thing_

_Give me Novacaine_

Hermione began to sing alone causing Harry to laugh even harder. "You have the song memorized?" As an answer Hermione sang louder:

_Out of body and out of mind_

_Kiss the demons out of my dreams _

_I get the funny feeling and that's alright_

Jimmy says it's better than here 

"I never expected the Hermione Granger to be a Green Day fan," Harry said, and then joined her in singing the rest of the song:

Drain the pressure from the swelling 

_The sensation's over whelming_

_Give me a long kiss goodnight_

_And everything will be alright_

_Tell me that I won't feel a thing_

_Give me Novacaine_

_Drain the pressure from the swelling_

_The sensation's overwhelming_

_Give me a long kiss goodnight_

_And everything will be alright_

_Tell me Jimmy I won't feel a thing_

_Give me Novacaine_

The song ended all to soon. Both Harry and Hermione laughed for a while. "I'll turn off the CD now," Hermione said and she crossed the room to turn off her boom box as the next song started to play. "Mum and dad got me that for my birthday last year. I don't think they realize that I can't listen to it at Hogwarts because of all the magical interference, but I can still listen to it here."

Harry checked his watch, "as much as I like Green Day, may I ask what you were doing turning it on at 2 in the morning, while you were on the mirror?"

"I have the boom box set to play that for my alarm," Hermione explained. "But I messed up when I set it so it just went off."

"And it was set to that song?"

"It's my favorite!"

"Sharpies and Novacaine, Hermione you are officially a drug addict!"

"I'M GOING TO HURT YOU POTTER!" Hermione yelled. "YOU KNEW ALL THE WORDS TO THE SONG TOO! YOU'RE AS MUCH OF DRUG ADDICT AS I AM!"

"Are you trying to get me killed?" Harry whispered poking his head out his bedroom door to make sure that the Dursleys weren't coming. "If Uncle Vernon wakes up I'm dead meat!"

"No you're not."

"Yes I am! You know the Dursleys, you know that they'll have my head!"

"Then curse them," Hermione said simply.

"I can't, you know that!"

"One," Hermione said going into a prepared speech. "If it's a matter of life and death then you can use magic to save yourself. Two Dumbledore insured that no matter what, you couldn't be harmed while you're in that house. Three, HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY! You said so yourself, it's 2:00 in the morning, which means that you've been 17 for the past two hours!"

"I forgot it was my birthday," Harry admitted.

"I knew you were thick," Hermione said shaking her head sadly. "But not being able to remember your birthday; Harry, there's something wrong with you."

"Thanks for pointing that out," Harry said now embarrassed that he hadn't remembered such an important day. He was of age; he could soon leave the Dursleys forever!

"Not a problem," Hermione said beaming. "I already sent you you're present, I figured that we would still be talking, and I wanted to see the look on your face when you open it!"

"You didn't get me a book did you?"

"I thought it was the thought that counted," Hermione said looking disappointed.

"It is," Harry said quickly. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound rude!"

"I didn't really get you a book," Hermione said laughing. "I just wanted to see what you would do if I told you that I did."

"Nice prank," Harry said sarcastically.

"I thought it was!" Hermione said cheerfully.

"Well that's what you get for doing your own thinking," Harry said in a mocking way.

"Need I remind you that if it wasn't for my 'own thinking' you would fail every exam you ever took! Even you're OWLs."

"I wouldn't have failed Defense Against the Dark Arts," Harry pointed out.

"You would have failed everything else!"

"I did fine on my OWLs," Harry said in a carefree sort of way.

"Better than I expected your little brain was capable of," Hermione sneered.

"With the exception of the brown bushy hair you look like Malfoy when you do that," Harry said clearly amused by the conversation.

Hermione shuttered, "time to change the subject!"

"Ok," Harry said grinning evilly. "What did you and Ron fight about?"

"I'm going to hurt you Potter!"

"But it's my birthday," Harry complained. "You have to tell me!" Hermione sighed in a defeated sort of way, then out of no where started sobbing. "What's the matter?" Harry said alarmed at Hermione's sudden actions.

"We had a row about—"

What Ron and Hermione argued about Harry never found out, for at that exact moment a large owl flew into the room and Ron called him on his mirror. Harry walked across the room to retrieve the owl before turning back to his friends.

"Who's owl?" Ron asked looking at the owl with awe.

"He's mine," Hermione said proudly looking at the handsome snowy owl perched on Harry's arm. "Mum and dad got him for me for a birthday gift. I didn't know they were getting it for me, I thought that Hedwig had brought me a letter, but then I noticed that it was a male."

"What'd you name it?" Ron asked.

"Hermes," Hermione said looking at the owl lovingly. "He was the messenger for the ancient Greek gods."

"So you're under the very false idea that you're a goddess?" Harry asked grinning.

"You've had 6 death threats since you got that mirror," Hermione said darkly. "Keep it up and it will be 7."

"Harry got six death threats!" Ron said looking amused. "So you really don't like him that much." He fell silent instantly glancing at Hermione before saying, "It's getting late, gotta go, happy birthday Harry," at top speed. He then hung up and refused to answer no matter how many times Harry tried to call him back.

"What was that about?" Harry said looking at Hermione. He noticed as soon a she looked at her that tears had once again filled her eyes. "Does this have something to do with your argument?"

Hermione nodded tears falling silently from her brown eyes. "I asked him out," she said in such a quiet whisper that Harry had trouble understanding her. "He said he'd think about it, so I asked him what there was to think about. He got really mad and said that I liked you more than him."

"Ron can't really think that, can he?" Harry asked at loss for anything to say.

"His exact words were, 'you sent Harry the mirror first! You really fancy him! You're just trying to get me to make him jealous! This isn't the first time you've done this, you did the same thing with McLaggen! I'm just some pawn in your little plan!' Then he hung up on me and I didn't want to call him back."

"Where does he come up with this? You don't like me," Harry saw two more tears slide down his friends face. "Right?"

"It's late," Hermione said tearfully. "I'm going to get to bed." She hung up.

Harry sat on his bed stoking the owl still on his arm. He then noticed the gift tied to his leg, he carefully untied it and looked at the neatly wrapped present and letter.

"I'll open it later."

**I hope you enjoyed my story! Thank you to my reviewers!**

**lili-potter8907: Sorry for the misunderstanding. Does that answer your question?**

**angelps7: That's why the fought!**

**FiccieBoy: I don't know what it's like to be high on Sharpies, so it would be hard to do an accurate description. And I don't suck!**

**Jayu: I'm glad that you think that it's a great chapter! I did continue, and I hope that I didn't leave you hanging!**

**LadyAniviel: I'm so happy that you lived, thought I don't think you should die as soon as I finish the story! I'm delighted that you're interested, and don't laugh to hard or you might hurt yourself! **

**Peace & Love Death & Pain: I was joking when I said that you were delusional, but if you agree…**

**Romulus Magnus: I think moving him away forever is good, but I agree, a dragon of some sort should definitely kill him.**

**Julia Thorne: Lovely little review. I'm glad that you approve of this, after all, you were the insperation!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I would like to apologize to everyone for not updating in so long. My computer hates me, and erased every story I have ever written. It wasn't one of the best days, especially because I had finally finished a chapter for all of my stories, and was about to post them all. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sharpie, Alias, Harry Potter, or anything else that might come up in this chapter.**

"I can't believe Ron might not survive," Hermione said sadly.

"Do you know what I don't get," Hermione said thoughtfully. "Madam Pomfrey could mend bones in a second, but an entire team of Healers can't fix him, and they're the elite."

"But this isn't an ordinary case," Harry pointed out. "Ron first flew his broom around the dragon, trying to steal its egg. The dragon was angry with him, so simply caught his broom on fire. After Ron hit the ground, he tried to run, but he broke his ankle, and was having trouble running. The Horntail took advantage of this, so he smacked him with his tail, sending a spike through his head, narrowly missing his brain. Not managing to run fast enough, he got trampled.

"After this it took almost an hour for the girls to find help, and by the time he got to St. Mungo's the Healers said he lost so much blood, another minute and he would have been dead."

"I take it Ginny told you what happened," Hermione said, close to tears once again.

"Yeah, she saw him before the left for St. Mungo's. It's not healthy for someone her age to see her brother like that."

"It's not healthy for anyone to see anybody like that, it messes with your head."

"That would explain why Ginny wanted to hurt me when she first told me the news. Apparently Ron had tried to copy my stunt, and so she blamed me for it. Who would have thought that I was a bad influence on someone?"

"Poor kid," Hermione said shaking her head. "The Ministry questioned her over and over about what happened.

"Why'd they do that?" Harry said, anger flaring up at once.

"It would make a pretty good cover-up story, if you wanted to get rid of someone." Hermione said, still in her little trance.

"You do know why he did it, don't you?" Harry asked, trying as hard as he could not to laugh.

"Why would anyone bait a dragon?"

"There were a group of girls near him, he said he could tame it, and it turns out he couldn't."

"I can't believe you would joke about this! Ron might not survive!"

"I'm not joking!" Harry said defensively. "That's what Ginny said happened."

"I cannot believe that anyone would do something so stupid!" Hermione said, clearly distressed.

"I can't believe he tried to steal an egg from a dragon Charlie said not to go near," Harry said not quite able to suppress a grin.

"How can you joke at a time like this?" Hermione asked sounding hurt.

"By saying something along the lines of 'I can't believe he tried to steal an egg from a dragon Charlie said not to go near'," Harry said laughing despite himself.

"Smart ass," Hermione mumbled.

"A wise witch once said, 'better than a dumb ass'. I'm not sure how wise she really was, I'm under the impression that Sharpie's were involved."

"Did you hear the good news about Ron?" Hermione asked through gritted teeth.

"What good news?"

"His best friend is getting a bed right next to his! Apparently wands, Sharpies, and angry girls don't mix!"

"You're best friend is in a hospital, and might not make it out, how could you live with yourself if your other friend was sharing a room with him?"

"It would be worth a sentence in Azkaban to see you begging for forgiveness."

"You're evil."

"You're mean, and deserve it."

"How can you joke a time like this?" Harry asked in a mocking voice.

"This conversation is going in a loop, so lets just skip this part," Hermione said, clearly bored.

"So I should skip the part about you being a smart ass?"

"That would be best." Harry and Hermione both started laughing. "So this is what happens when a friend is in the hospital? We call each other stupid, and mock each other."

"That's what it looks like," Harry said lounging on his bed. "But I don't think we qualify as normal people, so I don't think it counts in our case."

"Good point."

_I…wanna um, um I _

_I…wanna um, um I _

_I…wanna um, um I_

"What is that?" Hermione asked laughing.

"Alias, season 2," Harry said crossing the room and closing the door.

"How do you know that?"

"Dudley just got the DVD for a present, he hasn't stopped watching it since then."

"I'm sure…" Hermione said sarcastically.

"It's true!" Harry said angrily.

"I believe you Harry," Hermione said in an unconvincing tone.

"Go get high on Sharpies!"

"Oh that's really mature!"

"Since when have I been mature?" Harry asked.

"Good point… I really need better friends."

"So suddenly I'm not a good enough friend for you!" Harry said in a mock hurt voice. "Because if you try and replace me, you'll be sadly disappointed. No one is as awesome as I am!"

They both started laughing, causing tears to form in Hermione's eyes. "Ron might not survive, and all we can do is joke? What kind of friends are we?"

"Hermione," Harry said sternly. "What did you tell me when Sirius died?"

"I told you that you couldn't just lock yourself away from everyone, you had to keep a positive outlook, or you'd just end up hurting yourself even more."

"Exactly," Harry said. "You can't just beat yourself up, and force yourself into depression just because Ron was an idiot." This didn't seem to cheer Hermione up, so Harry had an idea. "Hey," he said, jumping off his bed and grabbing something. "I never did open your present. I believe you told me I had to wait."

"Open it now!" Hermione said, glad for something to keep her mind off her dying friend.

Harry set his mirror up so that Hermione could see him open his present, and tore off the wrapping paper. Inside was a large box that had three smaller boxes inside it. "Get me enough presents?" Harry asked sarcastically.

He opened the first box that was filled with two spell books and some dark detectors. The next box had a small journal in it, which he opened and saw a small note from Hermione written on the inside cover. He made a mental note to read it later, and he reached for the final box. Inside was a small, silver bracelet with a picture of a bird on it.

"Thanks Hermione," Harry said, looking at some of the dark detectors.

"You obviously didn't look very closely at the other presents if you're observed in that," Hermione informed her friend.

"This is cool though," Harry said, looking up at the mirror.

"Look closely at bracelet," Hermione instructed him.

"I don't wear jewelry," Harry said, not even glancing at the small silver trinket.

"You are so stupid sometimes!" Hermione said with a sigh. "Look closely at the bird!"

"Fine," Harry said, picking up the small trinket and almost dropping it. "That's a raven! This was Ravenclaw's bracelet!"

"Took you long enough to realize it," Hermione said coldly. "Those things are hard to come by! It's said to have magic powers, and I thought it would help you destroy the Horcruxes, after all, that was one of them."

"This was a Horcrux!" Harry almost shouted.

"Yes, I told you it wasn't easy to come by. I went on vacation with my parents, and I saw a small house in a town called Godric's Hollow. It was destroyed, and I wanted to check out the house. I was in there, and I saw this bracelet, I tried to pick it up, but I couldn't get to it. I figured that it was something important, so I tried every spell I knew. Still nothing worked. So I went to a bookstore, and found a bunch of books that had lists of very complex and important spells. I gave two of them to you, because they had the spells I needed. Now there's one less Horcrux, and you get a cool bracelet."

"Hermione, you're my best friend ever," Harry said staring so intently at the bracelet he didn't notice that he made Hermione blush.

"It was no big deal," she said, not looking at the mirror.

"You destroyed a Horcrux!" Harry said looking at her in awe. "How is that no big deal?"

"It was kind of fun," Hermione said, still not meeting Harry's eye. "I can't wait until we start looking for them! It'll be quite a thrill!"

"And if you're helping me, it won't take very long," Harry said, not noticing that he was making Hermione's face a deep red. "I always knew you were the smartest witch ever, but destroying a Horcrux… that's advanced magic! Dumbledore got hurt when he did it, and you don't have a scratch on you!"  
"I've gotta go, I'll talk to you tomorrow," Hermione said in a rush. And without waiting for a reply, she hung up.

**I know it's not as long as my other chapters, and probably not as good, but I've been suffering from a series of writer's blocks, so I just had to end the chapter! I'm home schooling now, so I should be able to update more, but who knows, it might take longer. Review and tell me if I should kill off Ron or let him live!**

**Hurt Deep Inside**


	5. Chapter 5

**I changed my name from 'Hurt Deep Inside' I'm now 'HPfanatic12' so sorry for any confusion.**

**Also, I have made significant changes to the last chapter, so you might want to check it out.**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Harry sat on his bed, wondering how Hermione had managed to find, and destroy a Horcrux. He knew she was a very gifted witch, but Dumbledore had been injured when he found the Horcrux, and Harry didn't see a scratch on Hermione. Then again, he only saw her face through the mirror, for all he knew she could be missing a leg or something. He sat up instantly, only one thought going though his head: _Hermione could be hurt and it's entirely my fault!_

The thought that it was well past midnight didn't even cross his mind as he made his way over to the closet filled with Dudley's old worn-out clothes. Harry pushed his way to the back and found the mirror in it's hiding place. He had recently discovered that his trusty floorboard spot had been found. Apparently Dudley had wanted to find one of his old possessions and had walked over that specific spot. With his vast weight, he broke the floorboard in two, reviling sweets and other items Harry had been saving.

Harry picked up the mirror and said very clearly "Hermione Granger" and waited for her response.

"Harry do you have any idea what time it is?" Hermione asked, clearly she had just been woken up.

"Hermione are you alright?" Harry asked urgently.

"It's 1:30 in the morning," Hermione said yawning. "You woke me up, what kind of answer are you looking for? Are _you _ok?"

"You got a Horcrux," Harry tried to explain. "That takes massive amounts of power! Dumbledore couldn't even manage it without getting his hand burned. There has to be something terribly wrong that you're not telling me about."

"Harry," Hermione said calmly. "Dumbledore said that he got hurt because he wasn't as young as he used to be. He was older, he wasn't as quick as he once was, he probably just didn't have time to dodge an attack or an explosion."

"That's not the point!" Harry said desperately. "You would have had to have gotten hurt somehow, there's just no way that you managed to destroy a Horcrux without losing a limb or even half of your body!"

Hermione sighed and with a small pop appeared by Harry's side. "There is nothing wrong with me. I'm fine. Got it? I got away safely, the worst injury I acquired was a cut on my arm." She lifted up her sleeve to reveal a deep cut on her forearm.

"Hermione!" Harry said looking horrified. "That's a nasty cut, are you sure you're alright? That could have hit an artery and you could have died!"

"Harry calm down," Hermione said covering her arm. "I went to St. Mungo's, they put some cream on it, and said that the most this cut will do is leave a scar. I'm fine."

"Sorry, I guess I overreacted. I was just worried about you."

Hermione blushed, "That's very sweet of you Harry. I'm sorry I worried you, I just wanted to help. I figured you could a break of being the 'Boy Who Lived'. ThatandIwantedyoutoknowthatI'mgoingwithyounomatterwhat," she said the last part in one breath, and Harry understood what he must have sounded like when he asked Cho to the Yule Ball.

"Hermione," Harry said. "I want you to repeat that, but do it about five times slower."

"I wanted you to know that I'm going with you no matter what. I destroyed a Horcrux, that means that I can help, I won't be some burden that just slows you down."

"It really means that much for you to go with me?" Harry asked, feeling ashamed that he had underestimated his friendship with Ron and Hermione. "It'll just put you in danger, I can't guarantee that you'll survive."

"If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have survived first year, I'd have been killed by the troll. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have survived second year, the basilisk would have killed me. Do you want me to go on? We've never had a quiet year at Hogwarts, but through it all we've been friends. If you think that just because you're going on a mission that will more than likely end in death for both of us, then you don't know me."

Harry couldn't think of anything to say. He didn't think there was anything to say, he was planning on leaving Ron and Hermione behind while he was searching for the Horcruxes, but now he wasn't sure what he was planning on doing now. Instead of trying to figure out something to say Harry did something that surprised even himself; He reached over and hugged her.

"You're the best friend a guy could ask for," Harry said into her ear. "I'm glad you're with me."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**I updated! Aren't you proud of me? I promise the next chapter will be longer and updated sooner! I just had to get this chapter up, so please review! I'm using the review reply option, so I won't be listing them here.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long, I had finals, and have been studying my brains out! Also, please don't hurt me, but after a very well made point, I have decided to bring back the stupid redhead. Well, here's the next chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot… so sad.**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"How are you feeling Ron?" Hermione asked in a hushed tone.

"The Healers said that I _should_ be ok," Ron said in a bitter tone.

"What did they say to make you sound so angry?" Harry asked.

"It wasn't anything they said to _me_, it's what they said about me," Ron said, clearly annoyed by what he was about to confess. "A bunch of them were standing around my bed when I was sleeping. One of them had a loud voice, and it woke me up, but I didn't open my eyes 'cause I wanted to hear what they were saying about me. Well, I heard, and it wasn't nice. 

"They were talking about the accident and how I was going to make a full recovery, but then one of the girls said 'you mean a near full recovery right?' I was freaking out, because I thought she'd say something about how I might lose an arm or something. Then one asked what they meant, and they said 'you remember what happened don't you?' then they said they. At that point I was getting really anxious then the one started whispering, and I could barely hear them and she said 'I gave him potions, I performed spells, but my magic can only go so far. For, neither you nor I can fix the stupidity of a teenage boy.' Then they all started laughing at me!"

Both Harry and Hermione followed in the steps of the Healers, as Ron's ears turned a bright red. "Why are you laughing at me?" Ron asked, clearly humiliated.

"Let me put this as gently as I can," Hermione said in between fits of laughter. "That was a very, very wise Healer."

She and Harry began laughing all over again. "Ron, she's right you know," Harry said after he was done laughing. "It wasn't very smart to tempt a dragon."

"It wasn't my fault!" Ron exclaimed.

"Ron," Hermione said rolling her eyes. "How is this not your fault? You wanted to steal an egg from a dragon that Charlie said not to go near."

"Maybe I shouldn't have asked Ginny to bring me the mirror," Ron grumbled.

"Maybe we should continue this conversation later," Hermione suggested. "If the Healers won't even let you go home, it probably isn't a good idea to be getting you all worked up, it isn't good for you."

"It sounds to me like you just want to get rid of me," Ron snapped.

"Ron stop being a git," Harry said forcefully. "She's just worried about you, and the way you're treating her, I don't know why she bothers."

"Did you guys have a nice snog when I was away or what?" Ron grumbled. Luckily for Harry and Hermione, he hung up before he could see his two best friends blushing like mad.

"I don't know what his problem is," Harry said angrily.

"He's just embarrassed," Hermione said soothingly. "He's jealous that he was put in the hospital for trying to copy a stunt that you did without the least bit of trouble."

"I didn't do it without getting hurt, I burnt my arm!"

"I know that, and you know that. If Ron wasn't so thick headed when it comes to girls, he'd have realized that before he was almost killed."

"It's still no excuse for the way he spoke to you," Harry said.

"Harry, I think that the little comment upset you more than it did me," Hermione said with a slight laugh.

"I just don't think that it's right of him to treat you like dirt when you're always helping him, getting him out of trouble, and not asking for much in return."

"Harry…" Hermione started, but she trailed off.

"What? What did I say?"

Hermione smiled at him, "How is it possible that you can be so sweet, and not even realize you're doing it?"

Harry blushed, "That's not fair. You can't answer my question with a question."

"I guess you're right," Hermione said giving a slight giggle. After a moments silence she added, "I can't believe we're going to Hogwarts in just over a month!"

"I don't know how I'm going to get my school stuff," Harry admitted. "I can't go to the Burrow since the Ron and his family moved."

"I'm going to Diagon Alley this weekend," said Hermione. "My parents and I could pick you up on our way there."

"Hermione, you're a lifesaver," Harry said with a yawn.

"Thank you Harry," Hermione said, a slight blush rising in her cheeks.

"It's only 11?" Harry asked glancing at his clock. "It feels way later than that."

Hermione yawned as well, "That must be why Ron was so cranky. He needed to get to sleep."

Harry laughed, and quickly regretted it; "I'll be right back."

No sooner had Harry hid the mirror inside his pillowcase than the door to his room slammed open, revealing a very purple-faced Vernon Dursley. "Get out of bed this instant," he snarled.

"Why?" Harry asked in what he hoped sounded like an innocent voice.

"Because I heard you laughing, and talking to someone, and I'm going to find out who right now."

"And me getting out of bed is going to do what exactly?" Harry asked turning over and pretending to go back to sleep.

"You're hiding someone in that bed and I'm going to find out whom and how."  
Harry stood up, threw back his blankets to show his uncle his empty bed. "Happy now?"

His uncle was anything but, for he vividly remembered being woke up in the middle of the night by an old wizard who so kindly informed him that Harry could do magic on his 17th birthday. "You could have shrunk someone… or made them invisible or something."

Harry yawned widely then pointed to the closet filled with Dudley's clothes, "My Invisibility Cloak is over there, and as you can see, no one's using it." He pointed to the desk behind his Uncle, "And my wand's right there, I can't do complex magic without it, so there's no way I could shrink someone."

Uncle Vernon glared at him, his face was so purple it looked as if he'd been holding his breath since he stormed into his nephew's room. "You were talking to someone, and no _normal _ person would be talking to you, so therefore they'd have a… a thingy."

"You mean a wand," Harry suggested. His uncle didn't respond, just glared even more. "Fine, have it your way," Harry said stepping back so his uncle could have a better look at his bed.

Uncle Vernon searched the entire bed, not finding anything suspicious. "If I hear you talking one more time, I'll glue your mouth shut," he warned before turning around and storming out of the room.

"That was a close one," Harry said after he was absolutely certain that his uncle was back in his room.

"How did you know he was coming?" Hermione asked, from what she could hear on her end, Mr. Dursley hadn't made a sound.

"I set up a little trap outside my bedroom," Harry said with a smirk. "I put up a security charm a foot from my bedroom door, he can't come near me, without giving me a heads up."

"Wow," Hermione said in awe. "That's a good idea. When did you set it up?"

"A couple days ago, when he came barging into my room while I was changing my clothes."

Hermione blushed, and didn't respond.

"Since you stopped talking," Harry said yawning once again. "I think I'll go to bed."

"Ok," Hermione said, still blushing. "I'll see you this weekend Harry."

"See you then Hermione."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Do hate it, love it, don't care either way? I think this'll be my second to last chapter, because they're going back to Hogwarts soon, and then they really won't need the two way mirrors to talk to each other. Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone! I regret to inform you that this will be the last chapter of Phone Calls, Sharpie Highs, and Lack of Sleep. I know you're all very disappointed (and if your not, I'll hunt you down), but I can't really think of anything else to write, so sorry. This chapter is dedicated to Serindipity9!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Sharpie, or Alias, its sad isn't it?**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx **

"Hermione why are you crying?" Harry asked, getting worried instantly.

"Nadia died!" Hermione said, sobbing uncontrollably.

Harry thought back on everything he and Hermione had ever discussed about her family. Was it an aunt, a sister, a grandmother? "Who's Nadia?" He finally asked, feeling like a jerk for not knowing her family better.

"And Slone was such a jerk about it to!" Hermione continued as if she hadn't heard Harry's question. "It's his own daughter and he didn't even seem to care at all! Oh, and poor Sidney! She just had her baby and now her sister's dead!"

Harry became extremely worried about Hermione's mental health. She wasn't making any sense at all, she seemed to be upset about the death of someone who wasn't related to her, and was still very angry about some guy named Slone.

Comprehension hit Harry, and he suddenly knew exactly what her rant was about. "I thought you didn't watch Alias," he said, feeling stupid he didn't know what she was talking about sooner.

"It's your fault that I do!" Hermione said wiping her eyes with the back of her sleeve. "You told me about Dudley watching it, and I was wondering how you knew the exact season and everything, so I thought I'd see if it was worth watching. Now I've seen all the episodes from all the seasons, and am completely obsessed."

Harry couldn't think of anything to say, so he settled on, "How many Sharpies did you sniff before I called you?"

"I am having an emotional break down and you think I'm high!" Hermione screamed into the mirror.

"Hermione," Harry said very calmly. "You are in hysterics because a _fictional _person died on a TV show. You're the smartest witch in our year, possibly in the whole school, and you're acting like Lavender and Parvati. There is no way that you are acting like this without some sort of outside help. Now, tell me, how many Sharpies did you inhale before I called you?"

"Harry," Hermione said mocking him with every word. "You are insulting the smartest witch in our year. I know every hex, jinx, spell, and curse that you could ever think of. Why, pray tell, would you want to do such a stupid thing, as insult me while I'm in the middle of a crisis?"

Harry laughed, "I'm going to go with you had the caps off of at least two Sharpies so long that they dried up. Either that your one of your huge ones."

"Harry, we're going back to Hogwarts in less than a week, do you enjoy watching the Sorting Ceremony?"

"Yes," Harry said slowly, not entirely sure what relevance that had to the current conversation.

"Well, it's such a shame you're going to miss it this year, because when I see you, I'm going to send you to the Hospital Wing!"

"You wouldn't do that."

"Yes I would."

"You won't because you're mad at me enough to hex me until I miss a week of school, which is probably what you're planning on doing." He took a break for Hermione to nod at him and smirk. "Well, this is our final year at Hogwarts, therefore it's out NEWT's year. You think way too highly about grades to let me miss a week of homework and let me fall behind."

Hermione was silent for a moment, "You're right Harry, I wouldn't want you to miss a week of classes, so instead I'll jinx you spend the first day back in the Hospital Wing, but you won't miss any classes. Then I won't help you with your homework, and you'll have to learn how to study properly without my help."

Harry stared at her in shock, "You wouldn't."

"I would."

"You would really let me fail all of my classes just because I accused you of being a Sharpie-addict?"

"Harry, Harry, Harry," Hermione said sighing. "You have done nothing but pick on me since I sent you this mirror, I think a summer of teasing equals out a year of no homework help."

"That's not true," Harry said grinning. "We both were mean to Ron and you don't see him refusing to… to… Hermione, what does Ron help us with?"

"Harry, that's a horrible thing to say! Ron does a lot of things for us!"

"An example would be…"

"He… well, he does, no never mind… umm…. I don't know. He argues with us, plays Wizard's Chess, distracts you from your studies, is jealous as can be, and is a jerk to me…." Hermione trailed off, not sure where she was going with this stream of remarks.

"He is there to help us out when we're in trouble," Harry said, feeling bad that he was being mean to his best friend.

"When is suits him," Hermione mumbled.

"Hermione," Harry said sternly. "Stop making me question my friendship with Ron. He is a good friend, he just has trust issues."

"Trust issues? Explain your reasoning."

"Well, when he distracts me from studying it's normally because he can tell I want an excuse to be doing something else, he's jealous because he feels that he's living in his brother's shadows, and he's a jerk because he's afraid that we think that we're too good for him and are going to leave him in the dust."

"Harry, tell me something."

"Ok…"

"What did Ron see when he was looking at Mirror of Erisid that you guys found?"

Harry frowned in concentration, trying to remember everything that Ron had told him. "He saw himself as Head Boy, Quidditch captain, and something else. I don't remember all of it."

"Right, now tell me, what did you see?"

"My parents."

"Ron was made Prefect, he won the Quidditch Cup last year, and knows his parents. Why would he be jealous of you, when he has what he wants, and what you want?" Harry was silent for a long time, and Hermione felt guilty once again. "I shouldn't have said that," she apologized. "I've just been wondering that since fourth year when Ron was mad because your name come out of the Goblet of Fire."

"I can't wait to go back to Hogwarts," Harry said, clearly trying to avoid asking a question that would make him angry with Ron.

"Yeah, is should be really fun!" Hermione said quickly, sensing Harry's mood. "I can't believe we're in our final year at Hogwarts. Honestly, I didn't think we'd survive this long!"

"I had my doubts too," Harry admitted, chuckling softly. "We must be really lucky or something, we seem to attract danger or something."

"Yeah… I still get nightmares about that troll in first year, just so you know, I'm very thankful that you barged into the girl's bathroom to save me."

Harry laughed, "You should feel lucky, I don't go barging into the girl's bathroom for just anyone." They both shared a laugh that ended in them yawning.

"Do you want to go to sleep?" Harry asked.

"No, I like talking you. It's nice, it's a small break from being in a fight with Ron and not being able to talk to anyone because I feel like if I do I'll get my head bit off."

"Yeah," Harry agreed. "It's nice just hanging out. I almost feel like a regular teenager." Tears swelled up in Hermione's eyes, whether it was because of all the yawning or because she was truly sad about what he said, Harry wasn't in a hurry to find out.

Hermione yawned again, causing Harry to do the same. "Why'd you make me do that Hermione?"

"Do what?"

"You made me yawn."

"I did no such-" she was cut off by yet another yawn. "Maybe we should go to bed."

"Yeah, we'll see each other in a couple of days any way."

"Good night Harry."

"Good night Hermione, and thanks."

"For what?"

"Being the best friend a guy could ever ask for."


End file.
